


Of Crowns, Magics and Rose Thorns

by turnedtechgodhead



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Cuddling, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Everyone is their own individual selves and are not apart of Thomas, Evil!Roman, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, NO Swearing, Of Crowns and Thorns AU, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Love, king thomas, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtechgodhead/pseuds/turnedtechgodhead
Summary: Set in medieval/magical world and Thomas is King. Roman was born a simple peasant, but always dreamed of being a dashing prince. Since he doesn't have an ounce of royal blood in him the closest thing he can get to a prince is to become a Royal Knight, so he does and, eventually, becomes King Thomas' most trusted knight and close friend. One day while out wandering the woods Roman stumbles upon a suspicious looking man with yellow eyes and scales who compliments Roman, singing his praises and promising him all of his wildest hopes and dreams,"You can be royal too, rule your very own kingdom""...I'll be a prince?""Your Majesty, you will be king"[Description written by and story inspired by youtuber thepastelpeach 's animation - Of Crowns and Thorns AU - link in the notes inside]





	1. Intro - Roman and Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is based on a Sanders Sides AU called “Of Crowns and Thorns” I found by chance on youtube. You should watch it [link below]. I'm basically taking the video and adding the backstory that will lead up to OPs description in the animation (read that first before watching) and I will write what happens between there, then write an extension of the animation, then of course the ending. It's probably going to be a little lengthy and fun, but emotional. (there will be some of OPs canon that i liked)  
> [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNqneoesKvw&t=26s ] 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Roman, get down.” Virgil growled, arms crossed and eyes rolling. Roman was up to his usual antics. Daydreaming and fantasizing. That's really all he ever did. As per usual they were out in the woods and Roman was up in a tree with a makeshift crown on his head, what he deemed was a 'sash' and a cape made out of a torn bed sheet. 

Roman beamed down at his grumpy friend and then wagged a finger, “Ah, no, my dear Virgil, it is Prince Roman! And I have my subjects to look after and rule over.” Virgil glanced around, seeing nothing but trees. 

“The trees.” Virgil deadpanned. 

Roman rolled his eyes, “No. The animal kingdom! Come on, Virgil. Have an imagination, a sense of adventure!” 

“I do have an imagination. I imagine you falling from that tree and breaking your neck and potentially dying. Or one of your subjects from your animal kingdom going crazy from sickness and attacking you. And you dying.” Virgil rubbed the side of his arm nervously as he looked back at up Roman. The pretend Prince smile faltered, starting to feel a bit nervous now himself. He was a little high up and some of the animals out here were pretty dangerous.  
Roman sighed and started climbing down. Unfortunately, he felt his footing start to slip and he started to slide down but dug his fingers and shoes into the bark. He glanced down at Virgil, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

“Uh. Virgil? How about we practice something, a game I like to play.” Virgil didn't respond and Roman took that as a sign to continue. “If you're up to it anyway, how about a game of Trust Fall?” 

“Trust Fall?” Virgil shifted his feet, nervously. “You mean the one where I fall backwards and you catch me?” 

“Yeah. Its gonna be like that. Except, you know how you usually don't catch me whenever I'm the one to fall backwards? I really need you to catch me this time.” 

“Roman. You're a lot taller and better built than me. I can't catch you. Just get down already and I guess we can try later.” Roman could feel his fingers starting to slip but he didn't want to make Virgil anymore anxious than he usually – well always is. 

“Virgil. We are doing it now. I am going to let go and you're going to catch me.” 

“You're joking, right? You're still a foot up the tree. You'll break me and yourself.” Roman just grinned down at him and turned his head back around.

“One.” He started. 

“Roman.” Virgil warned. 

“Two.” Roman could feel his palms sweat, not good. 

“Roman...no...I can't!” Virgil noticed Romans fingers were slipping off the tree and Virgil set his feet apart and dug them into the forest floor, preparing to catch him.

Roman took a deep breath, “Three!” Roman tried pushing off but his feet slipped and instead of going down with his back to the forest floor, he flipped and was heading down head first. On instinct Roman covered his head and closed his eyes, his mind racing back to Virgil's words of anxiety and odd fortune telling of him falling out of the tree and breaking his neck. It was happening. Any moment it was going to be over all because he wanted to play Prince like a kid. 

Roman came to a crash at the bottom and rolled around a few times before he stopped, but he didn't hit the forest floor. Virgil had ran towards him, slid under right where Romans head would have hit and pushed his head up and grabbed onto him from behind before he could make impact. Roman opened his eyes and looked around and only saw Virgil laying on his chest. Roman didn't move.  
Virgil groaned and laid a hand on Romans chest and sat up. He opened his eyes and looked around, then looked down. Both boys looked at each other for a moment before Virgil's cheeks heated up and he flung himself backwards and off Roman. He handed on his backside and elbows and hissed in pain. 

Roman sat up and stared at his friend, who seemed to be avoiding Roman's eyes and trying to check out the damage to his own body. He seemed to poke at a rib and then scrunch up his face in pain. Roman stood up and limped over to Virgil and held out a hand. Virgil looked at it then to Roman. 

“Come on, I'll carry you back to the village.” Roman smiled gently. Virgil looked away and sighed. 

“I told you you'd get hurt.” Virgil mumbled. Roman lowered his hand and sighed. 

“Yeah. You did. I know I don't ever say this but, you're important to me. Not only are you a great friend. You're my best friend. You follow me everywhere. No matter how stupid. And you try to keep my ambitions in reality, although sometimes they can be...” Roman grinned, “A bit... too harsh and depressing but that's what I like about you. I know that if I ever were a prince, I couldn't imagine my castle without you in it.” 

Virgil smiled, “I could maybe be your royal adviser?” Roman laughed. 

“Absolutely, I couldn't think of anyone better qualified!” 

“What about King Thomas' adviser, Logan?” 

“He's a huge know-it-all, stick-in-the-mud from what I've heard.” Roman frowned. “When King Thomas does make an appearance with Royal Adviser Logan, that man never smiles! He's got to be one of the most boring people out there, he probably just stands around and reads all day. You know. Like a boring person with no imagination or sense of adventure. Stuck inside some piddly castle walls.” 

“But you want to be stuck inside 'piddly castle walls'.” Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

Roman groaned, “That's not that saaaaaame! I'm sure King Thomas does all kinds of cool Kingly stuff! Even if I couldn't be King, I would be okay with being a Prince.” 

Virgil smirked, “You want to be King Thomas' kid?” 

Roman laughed and rolled his eyes, “You're a smart mouth. Nah. I would have...” Roman paused and leaned backwards onto his arms. “...just liked to have been born into royalty. You have all these nice clothes, money, good food, people doing stuff for you. You get to rule over a whole kingdom!” 

“Yeah, but imagine all the pressures.” Virgil shrugged and winced and wrapped an arm around his ribs. “Dealing with neighboring kingdoms. War? Assassinations, either by weapon or maybe someone put poison into your food? Treason. Dealing with your subjects problems on a daily basis and trying to fix them. Trying to make sure your kingdom has enough money to people don't die? I'm sure there's so much more!” Roman still had a look of determined and wonder on his face and Virgil wondered if he was even being listened to. 

“Roman. Not everyone is born to be a prince or a king of a kingdom. All we can do is just live in it.” There was a lengthy silence and Virgil wondered if they were ever going to move. His ribs were starting to throb with each breath. 

“Or fight for it.” 

Virgil's head snapped over to Roman in surprise, “What?” 

“I can fight for it can't I? If I can't be a King or a Prince, then I can try to protect one.” 

Another long silent went before it clicked what was being said in Virgil's mind. His eye's widened and then he narrowed them, “Wait, Roman-” 

“I'm going to join the Royal Guard. Next year, on my birthday when I turn eighteen.” Roman looked over and grinned at Virgil, who's face went completely blank. Roman got up, adjusted his hair, turned around so his back was facing Virgil and bent down in front of him. “Climb on. You're still hurt and we need to get you patched up.” Virgil hesitated but eventually stood up, wrapped his arms around Romans neck. Roman wrapped his arms under Virgil's legs and hoisted him up with a 'hup'. Roman began walking slash limping and a few minutes in Virgil pressed his forehead against his friends shoulder. 

“Why can't you just pretend to be a prince...why do you have to go and decide to be a knight?” He whispered. “You're going to get hurt.” Virgil's voice began to raise, “You're going to get hurt and die. You're going to die, Roman!” At this point tears are steadily streaming down and he's gripping Romans shirt in fist fulls, and now he's screaming, but Roman doesn't break stride. “You're going to die and you're going to leave me alone! Even if you don't die I'll never see you again! Is this what you want, Roman?! Do you really want to be important and have adventure so bad that you'll leave everything you love and care about behind?!” 

It was quiet for a moment but Romans voice came out clear, calm and steady, “No, of course not. I wont be leaving anything behind. I'm going to be protecting it. I'm going to be putting King Thomas and the Kingdom before anything else. I'm not going to leave you, Virgil. I care about you more than anything. The fact that you have been my best friend since I can remember and have put up with me and that you saved my life today tells me that you care about me too. It tells me that you care about my future, and I care about yours too.” I was silent for a few more steps, “But I will be back for you, Virgil. Once I get to the highest rank I can possibly achieve, I will use all my power to get you into that castle with me. I promise. I promise as your best friend.” 

Virgil's tears didn't stop, even when they reached their village. Virgil kept thinking the same thing, 'He's lying, these are empty promises. He won't be able to come back for me. He's going to die and I'm going to be on my own.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Sorry this chapter is so short, they are probably going to be a bit longer after this one. This one was just the intro.  
> I know they may seem a bit out of character at the moment, especially Virgil, but that's going to change the next time we see him, trust me and stick it out.  
> Plus realistically if Roman is going to be a royal guard he can't act like fully like his usual grandeur imaginative self while going through training. Just expect changes you would expect anyone to have given the circumstances.
> 
> I have 2 more chapters of this story written already but its being edited. Another chapter will be out before or on Monday! Please leave kudos or comments <3 they are much appreciated!
> 
> Edit: Follow my tumblr blog for this story for any questions, ideas, you may have and suggest. And for when I need to post if I'm going to be late updating the story. I may post art. https://crowns-magics-rosethorns.tumblr.com/


	2. Intro 2 - King Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did NOT plan this chapter. While I was writing backstories I thought, hey, why not write some of Thomas'! It all ends up tying into the previous chapter and it took a lot of planning and thinking.  
> I wrote it Friday night, some of Saturday, my computer wouldn't turn on Sunday (i cried cause I thought i lost it) and then today (Monday) I wrote the rest of it frantically. I was only halfway done with it at like 2pm and I my word count was so high and I was freaking out cause it was getting late. It's now 7p and its mostly unedited cause I didn't have time to edit it cause of SUNDAY. Then the internet guy didn't come to my apartment today to hook it up so I ran to my moms house just now to post this. Wow I am exhausted. So I apologize for any mistakes. I'll fix them later. Also according to my word document this chapter has around 5,000+ words? holy...
> 
> Just FYI cause I couldn't find a way to fit it into the story:  
> Logan: 23  
> Patton: 22  
> Thomas: 20 (I did fit that one in) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thomas stared out the window with his head in his hands, wondering what the weather was like. He hadn't gone outside today. Was it warm? Cool? It would be nice to open a window.

The sun had only an hour ago just entered the horizon but Thomas already felt like it had to have been noon by now. Well, it felt like it was still five in the morning, judging by how sleepy he was. Of course Logan and or Patton got him up at right at five per usual, he dressed and fixed himself up by five thirty, ate breakfast at six, then was briefed by Patton on some of the locals complaints from the previous day by six thirty. It was currently eight and Logan was pacing in front of the table Thomas was sitting at, book in hand and talking about the past relations with other neighboring kingdoms.

Thomas tore his eyes away from the window, looked down at his parchment paper, picked up his quill, dipped it into the ink and started scribbling some drawings. He wasn't all that great at it, but he was sure better than Patton to some degree. The guy's drawing abilities didn't have seemed to have developed past the age of ten. It was cute in its own way and Thomas had more than a few drawings from Patton in one of his many drawers in his vanity.  
Thomas smiled warmly as he finished drawing his friends. Two friends he hadn't seen in several years. Lords Joan and Tayln from a few kingdoms over. Last time he saw them was when his mother stepped down when Thomas turned fourteen, they came at his coronation. He was now twenty. After they returned to their own kingdom, a few years later they left to go traveling, they hadn't been heard from or seen since. 

He did try to find them. Several neighboring kingdoms sent out search parties. Months went by, then a year, then when two finally passed it was officially called off. Logan and Patton had never seen him so torn and broken. He rarely ate or spoke, refused to get out of bed. After a week of this Logan and Patton couldn't take it anymore, they forced him to do everything. It was a long seven months before Thomas started coming out of it and doing things on his own. Eventually, Patton started getting him to react again. Getting out of bed himself, dressing faster, smiles, eye rolling, a few word answers. A month later Thomas seemed to have completely back to his original self. Which seemed to concern Logan a bit but Patton seemed ecstatic, so he let it go. 

“Thomas.” Thomas' head snapped up from his drawing to Logan, who looked unamused by Thomas' complete lack of interest, but not surprised. “Please, pay attention.” Thomas smirked and stretched his arms and sighed loudly. 

“Logan. You know I love you and whatever you talk about during these long boring hours in the morning. Why wouldn't I hang onto every word you say? Please, continue for another hour while I longingly stare out the window wishing for some fresh morning air.” 

Logan huffed, bookmarked his placed in the book and closed it gently. “Fine. We can take a short break. Stretch your legs, take one of the guards and go out for a walk in the garden.” Thomas beamed and stood so fast the chair nearly tipped backwards. 

“Thanks, Logan, you're the best!” Thomas, took long strides towards the door but as his hand grasped the door knob the door flew open, scaring Thomas and making him stumble backwards before catching himself. The jolt caused his crown to shift to side of his head. Thomas blinked in confusion as he watched Patton run past him with a bag of something he probably bought from the market. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around, apparently confused at only seeing Logan.

Patton shifted the bag under one of his arms and scratched the back of his head, “Well, hey, Logan! Where's Thomas? I figured Thomas would be here still bored out of his mind listening to ramble on about whatever lesson you talk about in here at this time.” Logan adjusted his glasses and then crossed his arms. “Did I just miss him?” 

“No.” Patton blinked. 

“So...” Patton started, sounding confused,“...did Thomas master the art of invisibility? Is he a magic user? I thought Thomas was against magic! What a shock this must be!” 

Logan rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Patton, you nearly hit your King with the door.” 

Patton spun around and saw Thomas standing a few feet from him. He smile returned and he ran over to Thomas, holding the bag up. “Sorry about that, Thomas, but I brought you some snacks from the market! A handful of some of your favorites.” Thomas took the bag and inspected the contents. It was some donuts, filled he assumed. A bag of assorted jelly beans, a few cookies and a muffin. He took out the muffin and closed the bag, smiling. 

“Thank you, Patton, I appreciate it.” Patton beamed and then his eyes went up to Thomas' head. 

“Thomas, did you know your crown is nearly off your head?” 

“Uh-” Thomas reached up to fix it but Patton stopped him. 

“No! I got it.” He adjusted it back to center and fixed his hair back into place. “There we go! You should be more careful with that, Thomas. The King can't go around looking unshapely.” 

Thomas was silent for a moment before he laughed and nodded, “I know. I was actually about to go take a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you mind putting this in my room for me?” Thomas handed the bag back to Patton before turning and leaving the room, waving as he left. 

Patton turned to Logan who was giving him and exasperated look. “What?” Patton asked. 

“Next time, knock before you throw open doors.” 

Patton smiled mischievously, “Does that mean I have to knock before I come into yours from now on?” Logan's face turned bright red and for a moment he seriously considered throwing the book at the man. 

–

Thomas pushed open the doors to the garden as he took his last bite of the muffin. He really had to know where Patton shopped for him when he went to market. Hopefully, next time he could join him when he goes on another run if Logan would let him out of a lesson. 

The morning air was cool and there was a slight breeze. The first thing Thomas heard when he stopped and listened was the tree leaves rustling. Then the birds chirping then the smell of the many different flowers. Looking around, Thomas took in the beautiful garden landscape. Spring time was his favorite out of all the seasons. It was gorgeous. Not only that but it was the one season his mother comes to visit. After she stepped down she moved to the country side and started a farm. They used to write each other often and he always looked forward to her visits. Unfortunately, his mother passed away two years ago. Her death was looked into, she wasn't even that old, but no foul play looked to be involved. 

Thomas pushed his hair away from his eyes and stared up into the sky. “I miss you, Mom.” He stood in silence for a few moments. “Can you see Joan and Tayln from up there? Are they alright? Please, make sure they stay safe. I know I ask this of you every spring, I know there's a chance they may already be with you.” Thomas clenched his fists, his voices starting to shake. “I-I have to keep my hope alive for my sanity and for the Kingdom's sake. I can't go into that state again and worry Logan and Patton the way I did. That was selfish of me. I apologize. Again.” 

–

The sun was high in the sky before Logan walked out into the garden looking for Thomas. He walked around for a few minutes but saw no sign of him. Odd. He had checked every other place in the castle that Thomas could have been hiding. It had been four hours since he had let Thomas go and there were no signs of him anywhere. Not that this wasn't unusual for this time in the season. It was only a week ago since the two year anniversary of the former Queens death. 

Logan walked around the garden once more before he stopped and crossed his arms. Did he sneak out of the castle unnoticed again? Usually he leaves some sort of note in his room with some sort of apology and what time he would be back, but Logan had already checked the room. No note. About to turn around and head back, Logan heard a noise, he turned towards it. It was coming from behind a bush. 

“Thomas? Is that you?” Logan approached the bushes carefully. “You know I don't like it when you randomly pop out of places and scare me. Did Patton put you up to this?” He stepped into the flowerbed and pushed past the bushes and looked behind them. There behind them laid Thomas, sleeping. It would have been cute if he didn't look so- distraught. Logan frowned, he leaned down and reached a hand forward to wake Thomas but stopped as Thomas spoke out in his sleep. 

“Please- no...Joan, Tayln, come back.” Logan sighed and found a place to sit beside Thomas, not even thinking about the dirt that would surely stain this clothes. Thomas kept muttering in his sleep. About his missing friends, his dead mother, the pressures he was under every day. He kept saying apologizing. He was apologizing for not being able to protect his friends, to Logan and Patton, for not being able to help his mother and to his people. Logan took off his glasses and covered his eyes with his hand, trying to conceal the tears that were threatening to fall. 

–

Thomas awoke later and slowly sat up. He blinked the drowsiness from his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it all back to one side. What time was it? He looked up at the sun and figured it was probably a few hours after noon. Everyone was probably wondering where he went. He should get back. Looking around, Thomas noticed his crown was missing. A wave of panic rushed over him before he heard a sound behind him. Still seated, he rotated himself around and saw Logan, asleep, sitting against the castle wall, legs stretched out with his crown in his lap and his arms protectively around it. Thomas smiled and crawled the few inches over to Logan's side. He shook his shoulder,

“Logan. Logan, wake up. We need to get back, I'm starving, I think we missed lunch.” 

Logan opened his eyes and slowly turned them to the voice that woke him. He saw Thomas' smiling face. His eyes opened wide and he stood up so fast he stumbled forwards and almost fell into the bush. Logan was still clutching the crown and was very aware of that fact, so he made sure to not fall. Thomas laughed, propped one leg up and rested an arm on it. 

“Have a nice nap?” Logan flushed, turned around and gave him a look. 

“You're the one who took a nap first. It took me ages to find you!”

“Sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to sleep so long. It just kind of happened.” Logan sighed and walked towards Thomas. 

“It's fine, but next time have someone accompany you. At least be somewhere in the garden while you walk around. Or nap behind bushes.” Thomas laughed and shrugged. 

“Yeah. Okay. It would be easier if I had a personal guard.” 

“Yes. But I would advise against that. You already have more than enough guards in and outside of the castle and you have Patton and myself. A personal guard is someone you need to trust with your life. You need they won't ever betray your trust and will be unconditionally loyal to you.” 

Thomas sighed, “I know.” 

“Here, this belongs to you..” Logan bent down and placed the crown gently back on Thomas' head. “Next time, maybe take a nap in the grass. The crown was dirty, you're now dirty. I am dirty. Let's go inside and freshen up. Then lets get us something to eat.” Thomas stood up, pushed his bangs out of his face and started walking, Logan beside of him. They waked in silence through the garden doors, through the hallways, and then when Thomas reached his room and was about to step inside he stopped and turned, Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“Thanks, Logan.” 

–

Thomas' rest of the day was normal. For some reason after ate his late lunch he was told by Patton that he had the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted. When he asked the reason Patton just shrugged and said that Logan told him to tell you. Thomas nodded and dismissed his friend. He definitely was not going to question Logan on his reasoning. If he wanted to give Thomas a day off, fantastic! 

Being the King and all, Thomas didn't have many day's off or much time to himself. The staff and the guards seemed to be leaving him alone, instead of asking him questions randomly all day long about thing's he sometimes didn't know how to answer. Occasionally, he would make something up and it would turn out, other times he wouldn't know how to answer and he would say something about needing to 'seek counsel with Logan and Patton'. Sometimes he wondered if Logan and Patton would be better suited for running this Kingdom that he would be. Not separately, but together. They were fantastic when they worked together. They knew more about the Kingdom than Thomas could ever hope of knowing and he was born, raised and taught in the castle. 

Logan and Patton were brought up with Thomas, but not in a brother or friend like way. They were never allowed to play together. They studied together, they ate together, sometimes they called, even refereed to each other by first names and saw each other in passing but that was about it. Once Thomas turned 9. He stopped seeing them in lessons, they ate in separate areas. In was lonely. Thomas didn't see much of them till his coronation when he turned fourteen. Logan was then seventeen and Patton was sixteen. They were immediately appointed as his advisers. Late he learned, they were being trained all those years to take those positions. 

It was awkward at first. They all had changed so much, Logan seemed so much older, wiser and Patton seemed more uptight. They weren't close before but Thomas knew that this wasn't their usual personalities. The first half of the year Thomas almost couldn't stand it. King Thomas this, Your Majesty that, Your Crown, all the time, it was driving him crazy. When his mom left and and two more months went by and no one left to merely call him Thomas, he snapped. 

He went into his morning lesson, dropped his books onto the table, grabbed Logan by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Patton was also in the room and was completely dumbfounded by the usually calm King. Then Thomas started talking, 

“Listen. I've put up with his long enough. I cannot stand it. I know we aren't close and we weren't exactly before, but we used to call each other by our first names.” Logan opened his mouth but Thomas held up one of his free hands and Logan shut his mouth, which infuriated Thomas more. “I understand you both have duties now, but that doesn't mean you can't be yourselves. Logan, you don't have to be so uptight about everything.” Thomas turned to Patton who looked terrified, “Patton, you used to smile and make jokes and have fun. Now you're...” He gestured generally at Patton. “That. Times have changed, I get that. I know I am now King. I don't expect you guy's to be perfect. You're only human but-” Thomas let go of Logan and rubbed his forehead, “Please, stop calling me King Thomas, or anything of royal title. At least when we are alone.” 

There was a long drawn out silence and Thomas wondered if he scared them too much or went too far. After a few more minutes of silence Thomas grabbed his books and walked out of the room and back to his own room. About three hours later there was a knock at his door. Thomas didn't answer. The door opened. 

“Hello?” 

Thomas was sitting on the floor beside his overturned mattress, his legs drawn up, arms around them and his crown hanging from his hand. Logan looked around the trashed bedroom and then back to Thomas. He maneuvered his way around the mess and stood a few feet away from the sad boy. For once, Logan wasn't really sure what to say but he knew he had to say something. 

“Your-” Logan caught himself, “-Thomas. I'm sorry. I know this has been a hard transition for you. It's been hard for all of us. We are all trying to adjust, we are trying to make it easier for you. I know Patton and I going away was hard, we didn't like it either but I think if you give us a chance to prove to you that we didn't abandon you. We had to go away so we knew how to better serve you when it was time for you to take the throne.

I know you said our personalities have changed, and that may be true but, give us some time to get to know you again. Patton is scared. Our teacher was not very kind to us and about the kind of information of what the future would be like for us personally with you as King. He had five years to fill Patton's head with whatever fear he could push into it. You did a lot of damage exploding in front of him today. It took me nearly an hour to calm him down.” 

Thomas clenched his fists and put his head into his arms. Logan walked till he was in front of Thomas and then sat on his knees, laying a hand on Thomas' arm. “You're only starting out. You're going to be a great King, Thomas. Don't ever doubt that. You're going to make mistakes, you'll learn from them and grow. You didn't know about Patton, it's not your fault. You know now though, and you can do your best to correct it.” Logan stood up and headed for the door. “Don't worry about lessons for today. Take it easy, and figure out how you're going to win Patton's trust.” 

It took a little over a year but with a bit of advice from Logan, Patton started coming around. He started smiling more often, cracking jokes. When the two year mark of trying to win Patton's friendship hit is when Thomas got his first drawing from Patton. It was a picture of, what he assumed, was Patton, Thomas himself and Logan all holding hands and smiling. Two months later Patton started bringing Thomas sweets from the market place.

Of course both each had their strong suits but now that Thomas thought about it, if he wasn't around, Logan and Patton would work themselves to death. Quite literally. They did have their own ways of having fun but to be honest, Thomas rarely ever saw them just, not doing anything. Even when eating meals. What was today, Saturday, right? This was unacceptable. If the, the King, could have a day off, his advisers could too. 

Thomas took off down the hallway and towards a room he suspected one of the two to be in before he heard something interesting from some guards before rounding a corner. He pressed his back against the wall and listened,

“-you didn't hear that?” 

“No, I don't read that stuff. It's just a bunch of gossip and rumors.” 

“This is real! They found the letter to the King written by one them, but apparently it was just a random traveler who found it a long way from here.” 

“That's impossible, they haven't been spotted for years, and all of a sudden someone just happens to find a letter from the Kings two supposedly dead friends? And it just happens to claim about a possible assassination attempt? Come on, someone is doing this for attention and no doubt it was the person who 'found' the note in the first place.” 

“I heard from another guard the letter was taken to Logan and Patton themselves. They studied the signature at the bottom from other signatures. They confirmed it was Joan's.” Thomas' muscles seized up. They are alive. Or were. Are or were they on their way here? Why did they leave the note on the ground? 

“Shh! You're way too loud! King Thomas has the day off and he could show up at any moment. If he found out about this he could go back into that spiral he had when he lost hope about Joan and Tayln the first time. The last thing we need is for the King to go into a depression when there's a potential threat lurking around.”

“Yeah, but that's why we are recruiting more guards tomorrow morning. If what the letter says it true and there is someone killing off royalty, it wouldn't hurt to have more security.” Thomas' heart was racing so hard now he couldn't hear anymore. There was someone actively after him. He was in danger. Thomas took a deep breath, backed up a few feet and started walking again, turned the corner and passed the guards he eavesdropped on. They saluted, Thomas nodded as them and passed them without incident.

He knocked on a door and waited. Logan opened it within seconds, it took him a moment to register that is was him and then he looked confused, “Uh- Thomas?” 

“Yes, hi. Busy?” Logan shook his head and stepped aside. Thomas stepped into the library and looked around. Logan shut the door and stood with an eyebrow raised as he watched Thomas look around like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Thomas, are you okay?” 

Thomas gave a hum in response but nothing else. “Don't mind me, just looking for something.” 

“You're looking for a book?” Logan's voice had a hint of concern in it. “I did put some of your favorite books in your room earlier, just in case.” Thomas didn't say anything, instead he stopped in front of a shelf, inspected a few books and took one out. It was 'The History of the Crown – A Summary by Anthony Full'. Thomas pulled out a chair, sat down, opened it and started reading. Logan turned around and walked out of the library. He came back five minute later with Patton. Neither said a word for a minute. 

“I guess I owe you five Q's.” Patton whispered in amazement, but didn't take his eyes off the reading Thomas. “Is he really reading that book?” 

“It seems so.” 

“Is he ill?” 

“I haven't checked. Yet.” Silence. Patton walked over to Thomas and leaned against his chair. 

“Interesting book?”

“Yeah, so far.” Thomas answered lazily. Patton nodded slowly, then smiled and jumped up. 

“How about we go harass the cooks? I got the recipe for those cream filled donuts you like from the market, I'm sure they'd make us some if we really push them!” 

Thomas shook his head, “No, not today. But, I do have an idea for tomorrow.” He paused, “We are getting new guard recruits tomorrow, right? Why don't we check them out before they come here?” Logan and Patton looked at each other. 

“Uh...you want to watch the guards deem who is fit to sign up or not? I don't know, Thomas, it doesn't really seem like a great idea right now.”

Thomas shut his book, “Why not? Is something going on?” Patton smiled nervously and then quickly looked at Logan then back to Thomas.

“No! Of course not. It's just not a pretty sight to watch. Plus it happens pretty early.” 

“Oh come on, I rarely get to go out anymore. I can go out in disguise or something. I'll be really careful!”

Logan decided to chime in, “It would not be wise at this juncture, Thomas. There's a lot going on inside and outside the castle. Right now we need you here.” Thomas slammed the book down onto the table and stood up. 

“Fine.” He pushed past Patton, walked by Logan and stormed out the door. 

Patton raised his eyebrows, “What was that about?” 

–

That night, when he was finally left alone till morning, he knew what he had to do. If he was to have his own personal guard protecting him in the future, it was going to be one of the new recruits. He had to check them out now for himself. He undressed himself and put on some commoner clothes Patton had gotten him sometime ago for when Thomas would go out of the castle with Patton and Logan for some free time or to see how his people were doing. 

He carefully took off his crown and laid it on the pillow on his vanity. He looked into the mirror and at his hair. That had to change. He took his hands and messed it up, making it look unkempt. He cringed a bit at the sight and quickly looked away. He took off any jewelry he had on and put it into a drawer. In that same drawer was a small bag of money, he pocketed it and looked over himself. This would do fine. He opened his window and looked out at his Kingdom. The lights were still on in many places and it went on farther than he could see. It was crazy he hadn't even seen all of his own Kingdom yet. Okay, back to business before it got too late.

He opened his closet door and pulled back the rug to reveal a trap door that lead under the castle and a semi complicated maze into the town. He took the lantern off the wall and a map of the underground. He lit the lantern and opened the hatch. Thomas looked down and saw nothing but darkness. Taking a deep breath, he closed the closet behind him and started climbing down. 

Thankfully he had the map that should take him straight out from under the castle and lead back up into the edge of the forest and he should be able to find his way through town before sunrise. 

–  
It took many hours but Thomas made it, he pushed open a gate that was right at the edge of the forest. He climbed out, blew the lantern out, set it down and pocketed the map. He could see the town from where he was at. He quickly made his way out of the forest and into town. It was already pretty busy and there were guards everywhere. Thomas made sure to keep himself small and his face hidden by other people around him but not make it too suspicious. 

He walked for a few hours till he found the post where many people were gathered and there was a royal guard he recognized standing on a cart yelling at people to come join the guard. Thomas stayed a good ways back to stay unnoticed but close enough to where he could see recruits. Someone actually bumped into him, 

“Roman, please, I know you wanted to do this, I know you've been training but maybe wait another year or two- sorry-” The poor tired and slightly angry looking boy said as he tried to keep up with his friend. They stopped a little bit in front of Thomas. 

“Virgil, I told you early last year I was going to join the guard. I'm going to rise the ranks, I'm going to right beside King Thomas' side and the Kingdom's protecting him with my life. I told you that I'll come visit you when I can, I'm not going to die. People like me? We don't die.” Roman smiled confidently. Virgil looked unimpressed. Unimpressed wasn't really the word, it was more scared and angry. Roman started making his way through the crowd and Virgil followed. 

Thomas didn't know what to think. Did everyone have that same kind of drive, confidence and ambition that this guy had? Unfortunately, the next events were hard to watch. The royal guard verbally and physically harassed everyone who tried to join. Some backed down sheepishly while others stood their ground, gained approval and boarded the cart. Soon, the guy from earlier, Roman approached the royal guard. 

“You don't even look old enough to be joining the guard, what are you, ten?” Roman smirked. 

“You look like you should be retired by now, did you leave your cane back at the castle just for us?” Thomas covered his mouth to hold back a laugh. 

“You've got some guts talking to your superiors like that, little man.” 

“Oh, superior? So I've made it already? That's great!” The royal guard stepped off the cart and got in Roman's face but the boy didn't back down, instead his smirk grew. He tried to push Roman to the ground but all he managed to do was make him stumble backwards. Roman stood upright and signaled the royal guard forward with his hand. The guard laughed and took out his sword. Thomas took a step forward, wanting to step in but held himself back, not wanting to out himself. He smirked at the irony of that statement. 

Roman looked around and seemed to spot something. He ran straight for the guard, but just before he got to him he slid to the ground and went under the royal guards legs, ran for the cart and pulled out a thin practice sword. The royal guard froze as he felt the cold steel against his neck before he could turn around. It was quiet then- the royal guard laughed. He pushed Roman's sword away from him, then pulled it out of his hand and thew it to the ground, pulled Roman by his up to his face- “What's your name, boy?” 

“Roman, sir.”

“Well, Roman, you better get on that cart and never try that stunt again.” He threw Roman to the ground and started calling out to other people in the crowd. Roman looked back at Virgil and winked and thew up two thumbs up. Virgil gave a weak smile and eventually gave a thumbs up back. Thomas decided he had enough. He should get back to the castle before people started worrying too much. As he made his way through the town/village he noticed a a huge amount of guards everywhere and couple familiar people, Logan and Patton. They looked extremely panicked and were talking frantically between each other. Thomas froze. He was in a huge amount of trouble. 

Thomas looked around and discreetly walked between the two, grabbed their arms and pulled them through the crowed and into a narrow ally. Before Thomas could say anything he was punched in the gut. He gasped and dropped to his knees. 

“Logan, wow! I know I kind of deserved that but that was kind of kind of a hard punch.” 

“Thomas?!” Patton exclaimed. 

Thomas slumped against the wall, clutching his stomach, “Uh... yeah.” 

“Why-wh-what were you thinking?!” Logan yelled, his face red with anger but there were tears in his eyes. Thomas looked away. “We were SO worried! I went to get you up at four this morning because I felt bad for being so harsh on you last night, and that you never get to go out. Then I find your bed empty, your window wide open and I thought- WE thought-” Logan's voice shook, “Thomas, I would never say this to my King, so I am going to say this as your friend, but you are an IDIOT!” Logan turned away, wiping his eyes. 

Patton remained silent, but he was openly crying. Logan took a deep breath then turned around, “You have no idea how much danger you're in right now-” 

“You mean about the person who is going around assassinating royalty?” Logan and Patton stared. 

“You...know about that?” Patton whispered. 

“I know more than you think. I had to come down here to see these new recruits myself. I need a personal royal guard and I felt one of them were going to be it. I know that was dangerous. I know how I left thing's probably looked really bad and I did not think that though. I apologize. ” Thomas stood back up. Logan sighed, 

“Thomas, this guy could come tomorrow or never. It could be a complete waste of time and security for yourself. You don't know any of these new recruits motives.” Thomas just shrugged, and looked back at the crowed of people. 

“I just... have a good feeling about these people. One of them will be it. I can feel it.” Logan and Patton exchanged glances. 

Logan took off his cloak and put it around Thomas, tying the front and pulling the hood over his head. “Patton, take Thomas back to the castle but don't let anyone know who he is. If anyone asks who he is, just say he is there on Thomas' request from a few days ago.” Patton nodded. “I'm going to take care of things here and 'look' for Thomas a little longer before you come back a few hours later with 'news' that Thomas is back. Hurry up and go before I punch Thomas again.” Thomas threw a small thankful smile at Logan as Patton lead Thomas out of the ally and back into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... okay THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND THE HITS. And of course the comments! I reached 100 hits in one day and about 15 kudos in one day. Then it just kept growing! That's a record for one of my stories that only has one chapter so far.  
> I cannot promise a chapter next Monday. It depends on when I can get the internet company to actually get to my house. I think the Mexican cafe restaurant a few blocks down from my apartment might have free wifi and if I does a chapter will be out Monday. But I will try to post it ASAP. I have the next two chapters written but I'm not posting them early just in case something like this chapter happens and I have to write something completely new. Or I have to make major edits. Which happens. If you want, please leave kudos and comments, they are encouraging and appreciated!! 
> 
> Also, if you have any long specific questions or suggestions or want to know what time I'm going to update the chapter on Monday please check out my blog for this story: https://crowns-magics-rosethorns.tumblr.com/


	3. A Step In The Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late being updated. I will explain why at the end of the chapter.  
> This chapter did not go as planned. I had originally wrote something COMPLETELY different. I read back over it on Friday (after writing it on Tuesday and Wednesday) and I was like, “I hate this, this is not the way I want this part of the story to go anymore.” So I sat down, erased it all and rewrote the whole entire thing. Also I can't wait till all the Sides ( plus Thomas) are together and have conversations, it's going to be awesome, dramatic and hilarious. I have it all planned out.

It had been two months since Roman told Virgil he was going to join the Royal Guard and become King Thomas' personal Royal Knight one day. Of course Virgil knew this was absolutely stupid and ridiculous. Sure, Roman had ambition and drive but he was just...his head way way too far into the clouds to see the reality. Roman was never going to make it as far as he wanted, he should just accept what he already has and his situation and settle down already. They both should settle down. In more ways than one. 

Roman was good looking, gorgeous actually and talented. He could possibly move anywhere in the Kingdom, get a good job and find a wife. Virgil decided to bring this up to Roman one day while sitting in the forest like usual. 

“Don't you ever get bored just hanging out with me everyday?” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Roman carve his eleventh arrow that day. 

“Not really. I mean, why would I? Who else would I talk to or do stuff with? Plus, technically you're hanging out with me right now. Sitting there watching me carve arrows for hours. Not gonna lie, that's gotta be pretty boring for you.” Roman mumbled as he held up the arrow, poking it with his finger, then wincing and sticking his finger in his mouth. 

“Yeah well. I just figured you would happier, ya know, applying your skills to real life?” Roman set the arrow down and looked at Virgil quizzically. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Moving out of this village dump and into a more populated town, somewhere closer to the castle. There are a ton of job opportunities there. You have a lot of skills that people would pay good money for.” Roman leaned back on the tree stump he was sitting on and looked up at the sky, seemingly thinking then eventually shrugged. 

“I guess it's crossed my mind before but, I've already made up my mind about what I want to do.” Virgil rolled his eyes, lost cause that part of the topic. 

“But what about finding a wife? Don't you want to settle down one day?” Romans eyebrows shot up and he looked back at Virgil. 

“Well...no.” Virgil squinted his eyes at him. 

“What do you mean, 'well, no'? You could have anyone you wanted! Any girl would be lucky to have you.” Roman turned back to his arrow and fiddled with it. Nothing was said for a long time and Virgil wondered if he crossed some sensitive line. He looked down at the grass and ran his hand lightly over it, it was still slightly damp from the mornings rain. 

“I can't have anyone I want.” Roman said barely above a whisper and Virgil didn't hear a thing. They sat in silence for a while before Roman shivered and rubbed his arms. He suddenly got an idea. “Virgil.” Said boy looked up at his friend, who was smiling at him mischievously, “I'm kind of cold, have you been practicing lately?” 

Virgil looked confused at first then it suddenly hit him, his eyes widened “What? Now?! Roman, you can't be serious, what if someone see's me?” 

“Calm down, there's no one around, I'll go gather some wood and all you gotta do is just make a tiny little spark.” 

“Roman, you know I can't make a tiny little spark. Remember last time I tried? I burnt seven bushes to complete ashes! And magic flames don't just burn out like regular flames, it leaves specific Residue and Markings.”

“Yeah, I remember, but we washed off the Residue and we dug up the ground that had the Markings and made it into a flourishing garden.” Virgil pressed his palms into his eyes. 

“Roman, everything we try to plant in that dirt either doesn't grow or when it does it looks abnormal. Remember that blue pumpkin?” He took his hands off his eyes and started gently run his hand over the grass again. “That dirt still has Residue in it, that's why we stopped planting things. We can't even grow grass over it because we don't know what will happen. If someone saw it people would ask questions, we would be interrogated. Our village could be destroyed. We could all be killed just for possibly being a magic user.” Virgil pressed his hand into the grass and then grabbed a fist full, “I don't know why you would want to protect a King who wants to kill someone who was born with magic.” 

Roman tossed his arrow aside and moved to side beside Virgil. He hesitated at first but he put his arm around his best friends waist, waited to see if he pulled away, when he didn't Roman pulled him close. “I wouldn't let any King kill my best friend.” 

“What if he put out an order to find and kill all magic users?” 

“Then I'd leave, find you and we'd run away to a safer kingdom. I wouldn't worry, I don't think King Thomas will ever put out an order for that for no reason.” 

“That's so stupid. You'd be dooming me and not to mention yourself, people would look for you.” Roman shrugged and they sat in comfortable silence. 

“I find our friendship kind of funny actually.” Roman said, breaking the silence. Virgil turned his head, looking offended,

“What the heck is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, I mean when we were first introduced back at the the Home, we didn't exactly get along, remember? We basically hated each other.” 

“I don't really remember you coming in.” Roman unwrapped his arm from Virgil's waist and set in on the ground. 

“Yeah, probably not. I was three and a half and a ball of energy. You were two and everyone believed you were a mute.” Roman smiled fondly to himself. “You hated everyone. You wouldn't let anyone pick you up, help you do anything, you would play by yourself. You never even cried! No one could figure out why since you refused to communicate.” Virgil raised his eyebrows. 

“This is news to me, I don't remember any of that.” 

“Something happened to your memory. I guess.” Roman shrugged, pointedly not looking at Virgil. “Anyway, I tried playing with you once but you ignored me, acted like I wasn't even there. Actually, you did that to everyone. I don't know if it was some sort of trauma, distrust, hate or something but that went one for the first year I was there.

I played with other kids but I made it my mission to get you to look at me. Although, no matter what I did or said, you didn't look or say a word to anyone. One day I got so mad of you not responding that I punched you in the face.” Roman rubbed the back of his head. “You didn't cry or make a sound, and that made me angrier so I shouted insults at you. I was immediately taken out of the Home and put into another one. For months guilt and anger wreaked havoc on me. I would sneak back into the Home in which you stayed to make you more miserable. I would steal your food rations, your toys, your clothes, I would verbally harass you when no one was around.

Eventually, I was caught again and was going to be sent off to another district. Far away. The night before I was supposed to be sent off I snuck back out and into the Home. I stood by your bed for a long time, just watching you sleep. I then carefully crawled into your bed, got behind you and wrapped my arms around you. Telling you how sorry I was, that I hoped you would forgive me one day. Then I left and got prepared to leave for morning. The next morning I got a knock at my door telling me someone was asking for me from the Home. I went over, it was you.” Virgil was staring blankly. 

“I...I remember this part. I asked for you and you showed up.” Roman grinned, 

“So you remember what happened next?”

“Yeah, as soon as you opened the door to the Home I punched you in the stomach for torturing me all the time.” 

“It was well deserved too. Thankfully, it was the only physical punch you would give me. After that we mutually hated each other.” 

“But I was three, you were four and you were forced to leave for several years before you were sent back.” Roman shook his head, 

“I was never sent back, actually. I ran away.” Virgil's mouth dropped open. 

“What?! You've never told me that!” Roman gave a half shrug.

“It's not something I really like to talk about, but I guess I can tell you now.”

“Roman, you don't have to-”

Roman cut him off, “No. I should tell someone, and it should be you.” Virgil hesitantly nodded, “When I was sent off, I was sent to a small hidden village called Kadel. I don't know if you've heard of it but, that's where they send children with behavior problems. We weren't treated very well. Even the smallest infraction of a rule would result in a severe punishment. It could be seven day isolation in a dark cold room to not being allowed food for three to four days at a time. There would be at least one death a week.

After being there for four years, I made three friends that managed to stay alive. We shared tips and tricks to surviving punishments, because sometimes even though you behaved, you would get punished at some point anyway. There was no reward for good behavior. On my fifth year there was a rumor of a rebellion. All of the kids were going to rally up and run away.  
We went over the plan. We timed everything just right. When night guard shifts would change, and who those guards were. There were some lazy and weak ones on certain nights so we made sure to plan when they would be around. 

The night came around and the plan went into motion. One of the kids set the bedroom building on fire while we were in it. As the guards came in to inspect it we took them out easily. The fire was spreading quickly so we had to get out fast. One of my friends, Fred, took a lantern as he ran out of the building. This confused me because we agreed to just blindly run into the forest with no light so we couldn't be seen. Unfortunately, we didn't make it to the forest. We were surrounded by guards blocking our path and the teachers behind us. 

Fred put his lantern down and opened it. He encouraged people to use their 'abilities'. At the time I had no idea what that meant but I soon found out. Suddenly, Fred and three other people were using the fire from the fire in the lantern, along with two others I didn't know well were using wind to help make it grow. In a matter of minutes all the guards, teachers and the majority of the kids that were unlucky to get in the way were now ashes and the buildings were infernos. There were originally 43 kids escaping, now there were only eleven of us. We went into the forest as a group, we eventually lost track of each other and I eventually found my way back to the Home in the village a year later.” 

“Oh my gosh. You encountered murderous fire and wind users, then later found out I was a fire user myself and you're still my friend? And you wondered around in the forest by yourself for a year?” 

“Well, you're not a murderous fire child, Virgil. And more or less, I encountered a strange man along the way but I don't remember much of him. He said he was a fortune teller and that he was going to give me a gift. One now and one later.” 

“What did he give you? You didn't take it did you?”

“He gave me a hug.” Virgil's facial expression's changed rapidly before settling on disbelief. 

“A hug? He gave you a hug.” Roman shrugged. 

“He said something weird about it but I wouldn't really look too much into it.” 

“What was the second gift?”

“He didn't say. He just said I would get it in time.” 

“Roman, you're an idiot and you always will be but, I'm glad you're okay and that you made it back here.” 

“Even if we did end up as hate friends for the next three years after I showed up?” 

“Why do you have to make things so weird.”  
“Because I love you, obviously.” Roman said before he could stop himself. His face flushed and so did Virgil's. Roman's brain raced to find a way to salvage that, “In the most best friend way possible.” Be beamed confidently but inside he was kicking himself out of Earth and far far away onto Planet Embarrassment. 

– Months later --

Roman dodged, parried and lunged forward with his wooden sword with his trainer he had found and hired to train him for when he joined the Royal Guard. Unfortunately, he had to hitch a ride into the town the man was in, which was two hours away by horse and buggy. A little less than two hours if just by horse but neither Roman nor Virgil could come up with the money to buy or rent a horse. Sometimes Virgil stayed behind while Roman left for a few days at a time and sometimes he went with him, today was one of those day he went. 

Once a round was over and Roman was taking a few minute break Virgil told him he was leaving and going to walk around the town for a while. Roman wished him luck and Virgil headed out. He patted his pocket, making sure his reserved Q's were still there and headed into the town. It was busy like always, people rushing around to who knows where and there were a ton of small children just freely running about. Apparently, much hasn't changed in ways of looking after children. Or maybe thing's are just safer here. Virgil looked to his left and he could see the castle in the distance, it was far, but you would still tell what it was. Being able to see it probably brought a lot of peace and security over the people, just knowing that King Thomas was only maybe what, an hour or so away? 

Virgil brought his attention back to his surroundings and looked around the shops. He spotted a large wall with small papers all over it, curious as he was, he walked over to it. It was apparently an ad board. He scanned over them before spotting one that caught his interest, he took it off and read over it. It might be worth looking into. 

He found the building where the ad said where it would be, and he went inside. The place was a complete mess. Completely unorganized, stacks of books and papers, some dried up ink pens, laying haphazardly on tables and all over the floor. Virgil stepped over the mess and tried to find someone. “Hello?” He called out. “I'm here about your ad.” There was a loud crash somewhere and Virgil considered just turning around and running. But then someone vaguely familiar looking looked around a stack of papers. 

“Ah, yes, I knew I heard someone in here. Hello.” The bespectacled man said as he held out his hand, then pushing his slightly tossed hair back with his other hand, “You must be here about the ad I posted-?” 

“Uh- yes. Virgil.” Virgil said shaking his hand. 

“Good. Nice to meet you, Virgil. Good firm hand shake, that makes me confident in your ability to do this job. Now, the owner of this establishment became deathly ill recently and I've had to do most of this by myself. As you probably know, I am a very busy man and I cannot do both this and my regular duties at the same time.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose as they started to slip down, “Your main duties will be first to organize this mess before the end of the week. I know its Wednesday, but it's important that it gets done by Friday. You will have Saturday and Sunday off. There is a whole furnished room upstairs, it has all the basics for comfortable living. 

Don't worry about pay, you will be paid quiet well. If you're job is done exceptionally, you shouldn't have a problem getting any raises. Once you are done with the organizing you will receive letters requesting thing's that we will need.” The man fished out a folded letter from his pocket. “Deliver it here.” Virgil unfolded the letter and looked over it. He nearly dropped it. 

“Excuse me, but this is just a-” he looked at the letter closer, “- its just a letter that states that I'm allowed into the castle.” 

“Well, yes. You're going to be sending and receiving errands from us.” 

“Us?” The man looked just as confused as Virgil then he smiled. 

“You don't know who I am, do you?” Virgil shook his head slowly. He took out a official paper, handing it to Virgil. “My name is Logan, First Royal Adviser to King Thomas, I look forward to seeing you around the castle, Virgil.” 

– 

Virgil ran through the street as fast as he could towards Roman's training facility. Once there he leaned against the building and tried to catch his breath. He pushed open the door and looked around, Roman was packing his things into his bag, done until the next day. He noticed Virgil come in, grinned and waved. Virgil walked over. 

“How was practice?” 

“Well, Alexander is still kicking my butt. But he said I'm making great progress for someone who has never done this kind of stuff before. I should be ready by my birthday in five months. I didn't tell him about my year in the forest after Kadel of course, which I think did help me learn a lot of fighting and survival skills.” Roman beamed and put his bag over his shoulder. “So what kind of trouble did you get up to in town?” Virgil adverted his eyes. 

If he told Roman he got a job in town, well, not exactly in town, but working as a messenger for Logan and technically the King, Roman might get mad seeing as how he got into the castle before his best friend did. That didn't sound like it would turn out well. But he couldn't lie. 

“I...I, uh, got a job. And a place to stay for a while.” Virgil looked up at Roman nervously. Roman looked surprised. 

“A job and a place? Here? Really?” Roman shrugged, “Well, I mean I guess if you're happy and you really believe this is what you want, then I think this is great news!” Roman was smiling but his face looked strained. “I mean, of course it will be lonely in the village without you but-” Virgil raised a finger to stop him. 

“Roman, honestly, do you think I'd stay in a new place by myself? I talked to the guy letting me stay in the place and I- uh- convinced him to let you move in too.” Roman's face blossomed into a genuine smile. 

“Awww! Virge, you're quite literally the best friend anyone could ask for!” Roman pulled him into a hug and Virgil sighed, patting Roman on the back. Roman pulled away, “So what will you be doing?”

“Running, uh, errands. Like a messenger.” Roman nodded slowly. 

“Well, I mean, you're not exactly the fastest person in the world but, I'm sure you're going to be great!” Virgil rolled his eyes and started towards the door. 

“Come on, Princey, unfortunately, I've got a big project to finish before the end of Friday.” 

“Oh, well it's only Wednesday, hopefully I'll be able to help a bit. It shouldn't be that hard, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Roman. Also, first partial cliff-hanger.  
> Also this story was supposed to be funnier. Like a bunch of comedy but I kinda have a bunch of that planned for the next chapter. The next chapter isn't too plot based, its kinda, “filler” till I get some internet things worked out which I will explain below. One more thing, I know Logan and Virgil's convo was short but that was on purpose. It will go into detail later. 
> 
> Yeah. Sorry for not posting yesterday. My “internet”... is not “working”...there's something seriously wrong and I cannot connect to the internet even tho it says I'm connected. It's complicated, I've had multiple professionals look at my laptop. But thankfully there is nothing wrong with it. Its the internet company. And who THE HECK knows when they will actually come around to come check it out. Let alone FIX IT.  
> But Moes that is literally 30 seconds down street and has free wifi so I will be going there till this issue is resolved. 
> 
> I also organized my desktop and I lost this chapter... I could not find it. And I was devastated cause I had written so much and put so much time into it. But I found it. ANYWAY.  
> Also, this story has more subscribers than my most read and commented story, thanks guys!! Chapters will now start coming out on Tuesday's. Kudos and comments are appreciated and help encourage me! I also take constructive criticism. Thanks!


	4. One Step Backwards - Another Forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... I want to say congrats to the ones that have graduated high school this month! I'm so proud of you guys!! I've been graduated for 7 years now. Anyway, congrats everyone! 
> 
> I did a lot of research. I re-watched all of the SS video's...and then did more research! Expect some SS video references. Everyone is going to make an appearance in this chapter (minus Thomas). And this is a mix of hurtsy feelsy and punny funny. Ho boy get ready! 
> 
> [Why this chapter is so late is in the end notes]
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wow.” Roman in amazement and horror said after Virgil unlocked the door and pushed the door open to the shop. Well, it wasn't a shop, it more like an office. A very messy office. Virgil crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame as Roman disappeared into the room looking at the huge mess. “I knew I said I would help, and I will, but you only have till Friday? This dude must be the worst, but have no fear, you're Prince is here!” Virgil smirked. He could hear Roman's boots clunking around the room for a while until they suddenly stopped. Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

“Ro?” 

“Virgil.” Roman sounded horrified. Virgil frowned and maneuvered his way to where he think he heard Roman's come from. Virgil found him and Roman was holding a paper in his hand, eyebrows furrowed. Virgil to his side and looked at the paper. Virgil's eye's widened. It was the original official document that declared magic to be illegal and if caught, was punishable by death. At the bottom was King Thomas' signature and Crown seal. Roman's hands were shaking. “What is this even doing in here?” Virgil looked nervously at Roman, whose face now looked furious. “We should burn this.” He hissed. Uh-oh.

“Breath, Roman.” Virgil said softly as he slowly tried to take the document out of his friend's shaking hands. Roman looked at Virgil like he just sprouted three extra heads. 

“You're telling me to calm down? Do you know what we possess? If we get rid of this, thing's could change! People could be open and free to use magic again. Do you know how much that could help people? Some people could be living their dreams if they could only be using their abilities.” 

“You really think that's a smart idea, Roman? Just to burn a document and then, what, go tell people it's okay to use magic again? What proof are you going to have? A pile of ashes?” 

“No. I'll assemble a large group of people and have them witness it. Just imagine what good would come of it!” Virgil glared at Roman. 

“What makes you think that's going to stop the King from just issuing another decree? Plus, how would you go about joining the Royal Guard then? I doubt King Thomas would want a personal body guard who is just going to burn is stuff.” This was all coming out so much harsher than Virgil was intending it but Roman couldn't just throw everything out the window over a document. Roman seemed to disagree. His body language was going into a defensive stance and his eyes weren't as warm. Neither one of them liked when they had these intense arguments. They always ended up saying harsh and hurtful words to each other that most likely never really goes away. With Virgil's fear and anxiety constantly running through him, whatever Roman says during these times were the worst. It was time to stop this before it got bad. 

“You don't even want me in the Royal Guard in the first place, so what do you care?” 

“I care a lot more than you realize.” Virgil said softly. Roman looked taken aback for a moment. Surely Roman was wondering why Virgil wasn't being harsh and firing back. Roman crossed his arms. 

“If you really cared, you'd let me do this.” 

“I do care, which is why I can't let you do it. It's my responsibility to look after and transport whatever is in this room whenever need be. If something gets damaged, I will have to take the blame.” Roman stared blankly for a second, looked down at the paper then back up to Virgil. He opened his mouth then closed it, as if asking himself if he really wanted to ask that question. Then finally, 

“Are a messenger for King Thomas?” Virgil felt his heart both stop and quicken at the same time. Roman could be pretty dense sometimes but he knew how to put pieces together given time. Although, the way Roman phrased the question, he could get around it. He wasn't a messenger for the King directly.

“Well, no, not exactly. I get my instructions from others.” Virgil said smoothly, but inside he was cringing. Since when did he start lying? And to Roman of all people? Roman looked suspicious and really, not at all convinced. It wasn't that surprising considering that Roman knew Virgil like he one of his favorite and well memorized theatre performances. And well, Virgil did not have the skills to preform. 

“Right. So, who will you get your instructions from then?” 

“It could be from a couple people.” That wasn't too far from the truth. If anyone was going to be giving Virgil any instructions it was going to come from either Advisers Logan or Patton. They were a couple people. He really needs to stop. 

“Why are you being so indirect and dodging my questions? Do you not trust me?” Roman asked, eyebrows raised and looked slightly hurt and frustrated. Virgil averted his eyes and scratched the side of his nose, then he shrugged indifferently. 

“What does it matter? You're going to be gone soon anyway.” This voice was monotone and almost cold and it almost hurt to revert to being enemy like again. Virgil kept his eyes on a stack of papers but he could feel Roman's eyes on him. 

Roman walked past him and whispered, “I'll find my own place to stay till I head back to the village tomorrow.” And out the door he went. Virgil gritted his teeth and swiped violently at the papers he had been staring at and they all scattered into a bigger mess on the floor. Well, guess he had to pick that up and sort that back out now. Something he would have to do with Roman later. But seriously, lying and dodging questions? What the heck was that?

\-- Thursday -- 

Roman packed all his belongings into his bag and said his goodbyes to Alexander. It would be another week before he would be coming back. He looked at the ride that would be taking him back home and felt a pang in his chest. He came with Virgil and he would be leaving and going home without him. He would be going home and not be able to see or interact with his best friend.  
He stepped into the sheltered cart and sat down. Maybe, he was being selfish? Virgil found a real job and in a nice area. Was this what Virgil was referring to a while back? That weird conversation about moving away from the village, getting a good job and... Roman's eyes widened in his apparent epiphany, finding a wife? Did Virgil find romance while he accompanied him during their trip? Is that what Virgil was doing when he left Roman for hours while he trained? He was achieving his own dreams, and Roman, he was actually holding his friend back this whole time.

A small bitter sweet smile formed as he looked toward the general area where Virgil now lives and works. The early morning mist made it hard to make out things but he could see people walking around and doing whatever these people do in this town. Working hard to achieve their goals, probably. Roman smiled for real and rested his head against the side of the carts walls as he people watched. For now, his stay here was only temporary, but one day he would be in the castle by King Thomas' side and help be a protector of all. 

Once all the people were loaded into the cart the driver announced they would be taking off. Roman sighed as the cart jerked and then moved forward. It wasn't a minute later when he heard something. He looked over and saw someone running. Everyone was looking at the figure sprinting towards the cart. As the person grew closer Roman reconsigned who it was, it was Virgil! Roman sat up and leaned forwards, Virgil was almost caught up, which was surprising because Virgil didn't run and the cart was going relatively fast. Once his friend was in ear shot Roman decided to speak up, 

“What are you doing?” Virgil was clearly out of breath and in no position to talk but he managed to wheeze out a, 

“Catch me.” 

“What?” Then Virgil threw himself at the back of the cart and grabbed onto it. Roman gasped and pulled him up. “Are you an idiot?!” 

“Apparently, I feel-” he coughed, “-like I just-” he took a sharp intake of breath, “-ran five miles under two minutes.” Virgil said as he continued to breath heavy. He sat up fast though and turned to Roman. “I don't have much time though, this cart is going fast and if I don't hurry this is going to leave the town and it's going to be a long walk back.” Roman frowned, he was confused. 

“Hurry? For what?” 

“I have to...” Virgil looked away, “...apologize for how I acted yesterday. I don't know what came over me.” Roman smiled sympathetically. 

“No, it's okay, Virge. I understand. You're finally realizing what you want out of life. You've set goals and you're actively going after them. I couldn't be any prouder. Also, your lady friend must be quite special if you've been keeping her from me this whole time.” He beamed at his friend. Virgil looked beyond confused. 

“What? Goals? Lady friend? I don't-” Roman held up a finger to silence him. 

“I know you've been spending all this time out with your new lover.” 

“I sure have, but they aren't new.” Virgil responded immediately. Roman blinked, taken aback. 

“You've been with them this whole time?” 

“Not officially. We've been kind of dancing around this for years.” 

“From the town?”

“No the village.” Roman frowned.

“Do I know her?” Virgil rolled his eyes and leaned forward and whispered.

“It's not a her.” 

“Uh- my apologies for assuming. I didn't know-”

“For a wanna-be Prince and a Knight in training, you aren't very sharp.” Virgil emphasized the last word. Roman winced. Virgil kept going, keeping his voice low and serious, but with a hint of nervousness, “You know I- uh-wow-” Virgil looked nervous.”- love you, right?” 

Roman hesitated, “As a best friend?” It was met with silence. Roman sighed inwardly. Honestly, this was the best news he had ever been given. His feeling were reciprocated, but this couldn't happen. It wasn't allowed. Neither of them could afford to be found out. It wasn't a law or anything, it just wasn't socially accepted to be attracted to, let alone be with someone of the same gender. 

He smiled sadly and pulled Virgil into a tight hug. Virgil tensed up. Roman whispered, “Go back to your home, you're going to be happier there, forget about m-” Virgil pushed Roman away hard, then he whispered lowly, looking around as if to make sure no one was listening in.

“I'm not the idiot you think I am. You think you can keep that hidden but you can't. I've seen you do it to other people and I've suspect you've done it to me before. I trust you, Ro. But, if you keep doing that, you won't be any better than those people you escaped with.” Roman paled, Virgil knew? “You may not think you're hurting anyone, but you are. You're whispering those thing and- I don't even know exactly what it is or how you're doing it, but it has to end. Now.” Roman was panicking, Virgil found out. He knew he was doing it to other people. He must think he's a monster. Roman froze. He has to change this, one last time. 

Roman sighed and then grabbed Virgil and pulled him into a hug. Virgil tensed up at first then struggled to get away. Roman could feel the guilt rising up in his stomach but he pushed it down and whispered, “I love you too, Virge. I always have. But I can't have people knowing. At least you know why I don't hug you and I know why you don't try to hug me. I'm sorry, for this.” 

“Roman. Don't-!”

“Forget about this conversation. Forget about this, about your apology, about your confession, go back to your home and go back to work. It'll all going to be okay. Shh, calm down.” It was gradual but eventually Virgil stopped struggling and went slack against Roman. The guilt and shame that Roman was feeling was overwhelming, near unbearable. But he believed it would be better this way. He better get Virgil back to town before he comes to. 

Roman stopped the driver and carried Virgil back into town. It took about thirty minutes, maybe a little more and when Roman opened up the office slash Virgil new home, he saw the place was a total disaster zone. Well, it was already a disaster but now it looked like someone had ransacked the place. The piles of papers that were once stacked high on the tables were now gone and all over the floor, and some of the tables were turned over. Crap. Roman took his friend up the stairs and into his room and laid him down on the bed. He looked at his sleeping form for a moment and wondered if Virgil always looked this peaceful when he slept. Or. Maybe it was the fact that Roman told him to calm down. More guilt. Roman clenched his fists. No. No more of this. Not to Virgil. This really was going to end, right now. He climbed into the bed, laid down and put his arms around his friend. The friend he would die for. The friend he loved more than life itself. 

“Virgil. This is the last time I will do this. This isn't a command but, if you ever find out what I did, or what I am, you don't have to forgive me or ever talk to me again if you don't want to. I won't ever do this to you again. This, what I do, won't affect you anymore. I give you my word.” Roman shuttered as he felt a strange sensation inside come over him and a physical one, particularly that was any part of him that was touching Virgil. It was like small electric shocks. Like as if it came out of Virgil himself. Roman remained still until the shocks coursed through him and then disappeared. 

Roman let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and let go of Virgil. He rolled onto his back and then looked over at his friend, and smiled. Hopefully, they would be okay again one day. 

\-- 

Virgil groaned as he blinked open his eyes. What the heck, why did he feel so funny? He felt... lighter somehow. What time was it? He sat up and looked out the window. It was dark. Oh. Time to go back to sleep. He laid back down then immediately sat back up. 

“Dark?! How long did I sleep in?! What the actual heck?” He jumped out of bed and stumbled groggily out of the room. He stopped short at the stairs, pausing to gain his bearings before he accidentally threw himself down the stairs and potentially injured or kill himself. Okay, the last part didn't sound too particularly bad right now, but this was no time to be dwelling on dark troubling feelings right now. He had a office that he had to clean and organize by the morning. An office that he threw a hissy fit in and basically just made everything harder for himself. Logan, freaking Royal Adviser Logan was going to here at who-knows-when o'clock in the morning and expect a pristine clean and neatly filed office. 

Virgil raced down the stairs, tripping a few times, and once at the bottom, he froze. “What the actual heck is going on in my life right now.” he whispered is disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, ya know, just in case he was hallucinating from the stress. When he opened them the room was still like it was. 

Not a single paper was on the floor. No overturned tables. The papers were neatly stacked in small rows on the tables through the office. The quills, ink pens and ink bottles were all gone and assumed were in the wooden boxes that were stacked on one of the tables. Who had the time to do this? And why? He shrugged and walked over to a table, he had to file these away anyway so might as well get busy. 

\-- Friday Morning -- 

The door opened and closed and Virgil jolted awake, nearly falling over. He clutched the sides of the tall filing cabinet he was sitting on top of and watched someone unfamiliar walk in. He looked around with this big stupid grin on his face. Great. Now he was stuck sitting on this cabinet till this moron left. The door opened again and Logan walked in and stood beside the other man. 

“Look, Lo! He sure did a diddly darn good job! This place was a mess!” 

Logan adjusted his thick framed glasses, “What did I tell you about calling me that in public?” The other man pouted. Oh god, that was adorable. 

“Yeaaah, but no ones in the room! Come on, call me something fun.” 

“Absolutely not.” The man shimmied his shoulders and looked over the top of his own thin wired glasses. 

“Or we could play Patton-cake.” Logan's eyes went wide for a second as the other man took a playful step forward. Or, at least Virgil hoped this was going to be playful. He didn't want to know where this was going. He reached into his pocket, took out his quill and chucked it cross the room. It bounced off the window and rolled on the floor. The two stopped whatever what was about to happen and looked over at the quill. Virgil took this time to discreetly and quietly make his way down the cabinet but his foot slipped and kicked against it. Virgil scowled, that was his luck. He turned his head around to see the Logan and his companion staring at him. He probably- no- he was definitely the biggest looking idiot in the room right now. He really wished Roman were here to give some sort of commentary and take eyes off of him while he climbed his way down. But, no, he was subject to the humiliation of having one of the most important people in the Kingdom watch him climb off of a cabinet for no apparent reason. 

As he jumped down to the floor he stared at it for a moment before glancing up. They stood in complete silence for a few beats before Logan's companion grinned broadly and walked up to Virgil.

“You must be Virgil! Logan told me all about you! He said you looked like you needed sleep but I think you just look a little stressed. Can I make you some tea, kiddo?” Virgil blinked. Kiddo? This guy didn't look much older than Virgil himself. Without waiting for an answer the man walked behind the office counter and started making noise. Was there a kitchen back there? 

“You did an excellent job cleaning up the place, Virgil. I am impressed. Although, I do have to ask, why were you on top of the cabinet.” Virgil looked back at the cabinet and scratched the side of his nose. 

“I was, uh, sleeping.” He whispered the last word. The other man suddenly popped his head around the corner, causing Virgil to jump a bit.

“You were sleeping on top of the cabinet? Why?” He looked worried then looked at Logan with a stern face. “Did he not give you a bed?” 

“His sleeping quarters were fully furnished, Patton. I would not have let him stay here without making sure he had somewhere to lay.” Oh. Patton. The other Royal Adviser. So he embarrassed himself in front of two important people. Great. 

“You've made mistakes before...” Patton responded. 

“Falsehood.”

“Falsehood?” Virgil raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes, it means-”

“No, I know what it means. I meant, who even says that?” Patton giggled and in return received a glare from Logan. Patton kept his smile but looked elsewhere. 

“You what else is falsehood? The falsehood falsehood Logan just said!” Both Logan and Virgil turned to look at Patton in confusion. “Okay, Logan, remember that one time when Thomas-”

“King Thomas.” Logan corrected, “There is someone else present.” Patton rolled his eyes. 

“Do you remember the time when King Thomas was coordinated and you forgot his ring, or that other time when we-?” Patton trailed off. Logan's face turned red as if he was reliving the memory. Virgil smirked. 

“Okay, maybe there where quite a few times but I haven't-”

“-or would you say it was...infinitesimal?” Logan groaned and thew up a hand. 

“I misuse a word ONE TIME and you don't let it go. You don't see me getting onto you about thing's like that.” Virgil covered his forming smile with his hand as he watched the two continue to banter back and forth like five year old's. Virgil's mind immediately wondered to Roman and their fight yesterday, his smile faded and his hand slowly fell to his side. He didn't notice or hear when the two stopped bantering and focused on him. He was too deep in his mind, contemplating what he could have done differently. He was pushed out of his thoughts as Patton slung an arm around his neck, making him hunch over a bit. He scowled and looked over at Patton. 

“Hey, want to hear a joke about a piece of paper?” 

“Uh-”

“Never mind...it's tearable!” Logan pulled off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes and Virgil... he rolled eyes. 

“Wow.” Virgil deadpanned. 

“You better get used to that, he loves-”

“Dad jokes!” Patton said excitedly. Oh my god, this guy was too pure. He was going to get infected. 

“You're not even old enough to be a dad.” 

“The way things are going, I don't think I'm going to be having any actual children.” Virgil looked at Logan who shook his head at Virgil as if Patton just straight out said they were together and he was denying it. These guys did not know how to be discreet. It was sickeningly sweet and he was going to get major cavities. Logan walked over to Virgil and handed him a envelope. 

“We just stopped by to drop this off. It's a list of everything we will need delivered tomorrow.” 

“Logan.” Patton drawled out in a fatherly type voice as he brought out the tea kettle and some cups. “Tomorrow is Saturday! Virgil doesn't work Saturday's.” He set the kettle down on the table and poured them all a cup. He turned to them and handed them one. Virgil looked down at his, he didn't actually like tea. He looked back up at Patton who was looking at him with something that looked like barely contained excitement. Virgil lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. 

It was actually pretty good. It didn't taste like anything they grew up having in the village. Patton was looking at him with expectantly and Virgil shifted his eyes and mumbled, “It's okay.” 

“You sure bet it is! I don't know why you didn't make some sooner. It's the finest tea we grow in this Kingdom, not many can afford to buy it, but Lo and I figured we could give you a package of it for you and your brother!” 

“My brother?” Patton nodded. 

“Yeah, didn't you tell Logan your brother would be staying with you? Where is he anyway?” Patton asked and looked around quizzically. Virgil shrugged. 

“He left. We kind of had a fight, so he went back home.” Logan and Patton exchanged glances then looked back at Virgil, who was staring vacantly at his tea before taking sips intermittently. Virgil had a couple day's to endlessly worry and fret over his fight with Roman. 

“Well, I mean...” Patton started, “He might come back and try to make things right! Your brothers, you guys will be okay in the end.” Patton said with a big grin. 

“But will we? Does it even matter?” Virgil said before he could stop himself. “He lives pretty far, and the fight was pretty bad. It might not ever matter. He's about to do something idiotic and I probably won't actually ever be able to see or talk to him alone again.” There was a deafening silence in the room that Virgil didn't notice because he was too wrapped up in his bleak thoughts. 

\-- 

This wasn't going the way he planned. At all. Patton thought, frowning, as chewed on his bottom lip in thought for a moment before tugging on Logan's sleeve. Logan looked at his with a raised eyebrow. 

“I have a plan to cheer up our new friend!” Patton whispered excitedly. 

“How?” Logan asked. 

“Find out what make him happy!” 

“Patton, he's grieving. You can't just-” 

“Oh, of course I can.” Patton waved his hand dismissively and Patton felt a dull ache in his chest, “I do it with Thomas all the time.” 

“That's not always the best. Plus, speaking of Thomas, we have to get back to attending to him soon." 

“Logan, I know you mean well and you try to think everything out rationally and all, but you don't know everything." Patton said with a little more attitude than intended and it earned him a concerned look. Patton smiled and shrugged, "Thomas will be fine without us for a while, right? Plus, someone else really needs a little cheering up right now. Come on, let's help out our new friend.” Logan eyed Virgil for a moment then sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Fine, but only for a few hours. Thomas still needs us today. Especially later this evening.” But the words fell on deaf ears. Patton wasn't paying attention. His heart was a flutter and there was a burning desire to make his poor sad child happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea's or theories on Roman interesting development yet? Or what happened with Virgil (the lying) in the office? The closest theory/idea an honorable mention in the next chapter. I won't tell you if you're right. You'll just get on the top 3 list. I've put some foreshadowing and hints in previous chapters, if you remember. The next chapter is going to be very... interesting and fun. We need some fun in this story! Also, do the chapters feel like they are long enough? Do you want them longer? Shorter? Or are they just fine? 
> 
> So. Why this is so late is because I got really freaking sick this past week and a half. It is hard to write while coughing your lungs up your esophagus and constantly wanting to sleep. You can expect chapters to keep chugging out on Tuesday's. Kudos and comments are appreciated and help encourage me!! Any questions about anything just ask
> 
> (Also 15,000+ words already on a fic with only 4 chapters so far? Mother-father! )


	5. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read (I will delete this chapter when I return)

I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I have been going through a lot recently. I was recently diagnosed with scoliosis, if you don't know what that is, its when youre spine is a stupid snake. Or. Its curved. Either in a "C" or "S" curve. Mines an "S" curve. Its something that you're born with but mine didn't start actually causing me extreme distress until recently. I've been in and out of the hospital and on pain medication. Which makes it hard to function sometimes. I'm still in a lot of pain.

I rarely sleep and it makes it hard to concentrate on updating this story every week. I apologize. I push out 5,000+ words for each chapter in this story to keep it going fast enough so there aren't 100 chapters when this story ends. It gives me anxiety when I think about sitting down and trying to push out 5,000+ words a week. Just all the stress I'm under with the physical therapy I'm about to start and the pain meds and all the doctors appointments. It feels like a lot. I need a break from this story.

I wont be abandoning it, I promise! I'll be returning in 3-4 weeks. So, June 26th - July 3rd. I know that sounds like a awfully long time and I sincerely apologize. But I still plan on writing. I'm actually on tumblr, regularly posting Sanders Sides stories. I'm working on one now called, "Influence".

I plan to finish that in time (hopefully), post one small short fic, then come and work on this story and another story requested from someone on tumblr. I'm very sorry about this and I hope you can forgive me, understand and are willing to wait. If not, I understand. But remember: I am NOT abondoning this. I will see this through till the end.

If you have any questions or concerns, comment below or go to my tumblr. If you don't have questions but you want to follow me on tumblr or read any new writings while I'm gone for this time, you can find me here, thank you for your patton-ce (get it? like..patience? no? okay.):

[our-chemically-imbalanced-hearts.tumblr.com](https://our-chemically-imbalanced-hearts.tumblr.com)


End file.
